


Welcome Home

by lunarknightz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: The Winchesters never stay in one place for long. Will Sunnydale be any different? This is set somewhere after "Welcome to the Hellmouth", but is set before "The Pack."





	

Dean awoke a second before his alarm went off. For a spilt second, he thought about hurling the clock into the wall, but given the fact that the alarm clock was part of the deal for this furnished rental, it probably wasn’t a good idea. “Relax, Bob and Cindy Applewhite, wherever you are.” He muttered, turning off the alarm and climbing out of bed. “Your alarm clock survives to reign havoc another day.” 

He could hear his little brother Sammy moving around next door. The little nerdling was actually looking forward to the first day of school. Sammy loved books more than anything. What a dork.

School was something that Dean tolerated, only because he was forced to. There was no highway option- John Winchester insisted that both of his sons would graduate from high school. And so Dean dutifully went to school each morning, and sat through stupid tests, and sat through boring classes. 

They moved around a lot, living more out of their old Impala than any house. In some towns, they stayed in a hotel, in others; John found a rental that he could lease short term. 

Each town meant attending a new school, for an indeterminate amount of time. The Winchesters never stayed in one place for too long- as soon as John finished a case, they’d be back on the road, searching for the next big bad to take on. 

The Winchesters had moved around enough over the years that Dean had developed into a bit of a loner. It didn’t bother him to sit on the outskirts of the crowd by himself at lunch, and he didn’t exactly have time after school to hang out with anyone. As soon as the school day was over, Dean would help John tackle whatever case he was on at the moment. Fighting goblins and ghouls was infinitely more important than grabbing burgers or going to games. Besides, the whole leather jacket loner persona seemed to make chicks think you were the second coming of James Dean. He’d had more girlfriends in his life than actual friends. 

Dean dressed simply- jeans, a white t-shirt, and his favorite jacket. He grabbed his well worn JanSport backpack and stuffed in the essentials- a spiral notebook, calculator, and a couple of pens. He was ready.

Dean reached the heavy wooden door of his room before he realized what he was missing. He quickly strode over to his nightstand and grabbed the little “care package” that John had given both him and Sammy the night before. 

“Dean.” John called from the kitchen. “You want breakfast before school, you better hustle your ass.”

“Coming.” Dean groaned. He looked at the alarm clock’s neon readout. Dean wasn’t late—yet. Damn, stupid little Sammy, he was early. Stupid little nerdling.

 

***

 

John pulled the Impala to a stop in front of the High School. Sammy was already safely ensconced in his seventh grade class at the Junior High, and would undoubtedly come home that evening, exclaiming about how wonderful learning was, which would make Dean want to slap him all the way to next Tuesday. 

“Here we are.” John said, looking at his son. “I’m sure you’ll have a good day.”

“Because High School is so close to being heaven on Earth, right?” 

“You got the pack I gave you?”

“Please, Dad.” Dean climbed out of the car. “What am I, an amateur?” he slammed the door closed.

Dean took a deep breath as he gazed up at his new school. Sunnydale High School. A school built smack dab on top of an actual Hellmouth. 

As if High School wasn’t hellish enough without hell itself interfering.

 

***

 

“So, Mr. Winchester.” The principal said, examining Dean’s record. “It seems that you’ve moved quite frequently for someone quite so young.”

“Yeah, well, we don’t generally talk about it, but my Dad’s actually a carnie.” Dean deadpanned. 

Principal Flutie stared at Dean for a couple of seconds, unsure of how to react. “Yes, well, even though you seem to have attended quite a few schools, your records seem to be in good order. I think you’ll enjoy being here at Sunnydale High. Perhaps a few of our fine extracurriculars may interest you.”

“I’m not exactly the extracurricular type.”

“Ah, yes, well, there’s a place for everyone in a student body like ours.” Flutie handed Dean a slip of paper. “Here’s your schedule, son, and now I’m just waiting for your student guide to come so she can show you around.” 

As if on cute, the door suddenly swung open and a gorgeous brunette entered. “I’m sorry I’m late, Principal Flutie!” She exclaimed. “I had a nail polish emergency.”

“I’m sure Cordelia.” Flutie said gently. “This is our new student, Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester, Cordelia Chase, one of Sunnydale’s finest students.”

Dean smiled as Cordelia quickly checked him out. The smile on her face singled that he definitely passed inspection.

Maybe Sunnydale wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

***

 

A girl that hot should not be so damn annoying. It was a crime against the laws of nature! Dean thought as he walked down the hallway, as Cordelia was babbling something about the merits of James Spader and frappaccinos. She was a knockout, with a gorgeous body, incredible legs, and an amazingly short skirt, but everything that came out of her mouth was….boring, if not self centred. It had to be the hellmouth. Turning Babes into bores…that had to be a side effect, right?

Dean cleared his throat. “So where’s this library where I can pick up a group of textbooks for my very own?”

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “It’s right over here, but let me warn you that the loser crowd tends to hang out in here a lot. The freakoids.”

“Sounds like my little brother.” He chuckled. “Sammy’s like this hopeless nerd. He reads for fun and shit.”

“Oh, these people are weirder than that, trust me.” Cordy chuckled. “Total head cases. I’m not going in there. I’ll head to the caf, you can get your books, and we’ll meet up for lunch, and I’ll introduce you to simply everyone.”

“Okay.” Hopefully everyone in this school didn’t yak continuously like Cordelia did. 

The library was eerily quiet, as well as seemingly empty. 

“Hello?” he called. “Is there anyone here?”

“Uh…” A redhaired girl appeared from behind the desk. “Can I help you?” She said, as a blush began to tint her face. 

“I need to get some textbooks…I was told I could pick them up here.” He stuck his hands into his coat pocket. The girl was dressed in an unbecoming plaid skirt and white sweater, but she seemed nice enough. But she seemed a little, well…young to be a librarian. 

“Oh, well, Giles…Mr. Giles, um, I’ll just get him for you.” She nodded, and left.

She returned quickly, this time joined by an older gentleman with glasses. “Can I help you?”

“I was looking for books.”

“So Willow said.” The librarian said slightly. He grabbed a stack of papers and started to sort through them. “So, you’re Dean Winchester, hmmm?” He took off his glasses and wiped them on his argyle sweater. “That name seems familiar.” He muttered, replacing his glasses. “You’re a Junior this year?”

“Yes sir.”

The librarian handed Dean a large stack of books. “I think these are what you’ll need.”

“Thanks.” Dean said, and started to leave the hallway.

“Dean?” The librarian called. “Your father, isn’t by any chance John Winchester, is he?”

Dean froze for a second. “I’ve got to meet someone for lunch.” He said quickly, and left the library in a hurry.

 

***

 

“So was he cute?”

Dean hadn’t met up with Cordelia at lunch, opting instead to sit by himself by a tree in the quad. A bag of chips, a candy bar, and a coke was enough lunch for him. He pulled out a book he was reading-“Werewolves- The Horror Behind the Myth” and ate as he read.

The girl from the library- Willow, Dean recalled, was sitting at a nearby table with a pretty blonde girl and a floppy haired boy with black hair.

“Buffy.” Willow blushed. “I didn’t notice.”

“Like you really wouldn’t notice such a thing.”

“Sometimes the two of you make me wish I had ovaries.” The boy laughed. “Because then maybe I’d understand half of what you’re saying.”

“Shut up Xander.” Willow and Buffy chirped together.

“You wound me with your evil words.” Xander exclaimed, clasping his hands over his heart. “So much for sticks and stones…”

Buffy ignored Xander and talked over him. “I thought we had a deal. When there’s a new guy, we check him out.”

“Just because I like to hang out at the library doesn’t mean Giles will let me actually check out books. There’s rules, Buffy!”

“I didn’t mean books, Will. I meant….you know.”

“Oh.” Willow blushed. “He was….He was….” She stuttered.

By this time, Dean had stuffed his book back into his pocket and had walked to the nearest trashcan. He started to walk back towards his locker, which took him directly behind Willow, Buffy, and Xander. He couldn’t resist the urge to join the conversation. 

“Standing behind you.” He said softly, before turning and walking away.

The astonished look on their faces made Dean laugh. The new kid could always get away with being mysterious and snarky. He’d been the new kid often enough to know.

 

***

 

“It’s fascinating, Dean! Don’t you think this is cool?” Sammy insisted, shoving an old, smelly book in his face.

“Oh yeah. World History rocks my boat.” Dean growled. “Dad asked us to go on patrol, Sammy, not study.”

“Please.” Sammy rolled his eyes. “Dad wouldn’t let us out here by ourselves if it was really dangerous.”

“You have a point.” Dean huffed. “But still, you have your stake ready?”

Sammy held up his right hand to reveal a wooden stake. “I’m not an amateur, Dean.”

“Did I ever say you were?”

“You should really read this book, Dean. Sunnydale’s history is fascinating.”

Dean rolled his eyes. He glanced down at the fresh grave, where he’d figured after reading the obituary section, a vampire was pretty sure to rise that night. 

“Would you go ahead and rise from the damn dead already?” Dean swore at the ground. He wanted to slay this bad boy and get home. He’d lied to Sammy- Dad hadn’t exactly told them to go out on patrol. But they always helped John on all of his cases, some even more dangerous than vampires! He had asked Dean to keep an eye on Sammy until he got home. After reading the newspaper, Dean was bound and determined to go hunting. And so he killed two birds with one stone, bringing his brainiac baby brother along for the ride.

“Dean, look at this!” Sammy exclaimed. Dean turned around and gazed at the picture, some ancient wood carving of some demon. 

“Look out!” Sammy shouted and Dean spun around to see the vampire right behind it.

“SHIT!” Dean exclaimed, trying to retrieve his stake from his pocket. He jostled around and got it free, and jabbed at the vampire, missing it completely. 

“Damn!” He muttered, and reached out and kicked the monster in the gut, allowing Dean to put a little distance between himself and the vampire.

“Dean!” Sammy cried. “Get away!”

“Don’t you think I’m trying that!” Dean half growled, half shouted, fighting off the monster once more. “Sammy, get out of here!” He yelled.

In an instant, someone was running towards them, a outstretched stake in hand. In seconds, the vampire was dust, and Dean was sprawled on the ground, a beautiful blonde stretched out on top of him.

“Do you have mental damage?” His savior snarled at him, pushing herself off of him. “Do you have a death wish, or is your goal in life to be a vampire’s happy meal?”

“Buffy, right?” He said, recalling the blonde from lunch today. “How did you do that?” A girl that looked like that- short but stacked- shouldn’t be able to kick ass like that.”

“I’m a slayer.” She huffed. “Look it up.”

“What’s a slayer?”

Sammy walked up to them, and offered Buffy a hand to help her rise to a standing postion. She took it with a smile.

“Duh. She’s like the one girl in this generation who was gifted with supernatural powers to fight vampires and demons and bad stuff. Don’t you know anything?” Sammy said, enjoying this moment of superiority over his big brother. 

“Shut up, nerd burger.” Dean said as he rose to his feet. 

“Dean! Sam!” John Winchester said, running up to the scene, the old librarian right behind him. “I never gave you permission to go on patrol by yourselves.”

“We always do, Dad.” Dean whined. “We’re okay.”

“Because Miss Summers saved your ass.” John sighed. “I should have done this years ago.”

“Done what?”

“Mr. Giles” John motioned towards the librarian “is an old acquaintance of mine. He’s volunteered to train you two alongside Buffy. Your self defence skills are severely lacking, boys, and in our line of work, that’s going to get you killed.”

“You mean...?”

John nodded. “We’ll be staying in Sunnydale for quite awhile, boys. Until both Mr. Giles and I are certain the two of you can defend yourselves.”

“You have got to be shitting me.” Dean glared at his father. 

“Afraid not, son.” John said quietly. “Welcome home. For awhile, anyway.”

Dean glanced at the group gathered around the dusty grave- the gray librarian slash trainer, his geek of a little brother, who was beaming at the prospect of being trained, their smug father, rubbing his stupid beard, and the beautiful but deadly blonde glaring at him.

Yup, this was a Hellmouth all right. As far as Dean was concerned, this was his own private hell on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in January 2006


End file.
